makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Rina Stock
Biography The aggressive offspring of Stock family from Dublin, the city capital of Ireland. From the childhood, Rina is always serious to other bad people anywhere and wants to find the way in order to get rid of them like her ignorance and dealing with bullies, instead of her boredom and experiencing livelihood issues. Few years later during her youth life as a teenager, she masters some forms of assassination martial arts as she wished to become an assassin for the preparation of military events. In the years of maturity, during Rina's schooling life in college, she always attend the university of arts, technologies and sciences and take her major course of physical education, especially athletics. Although she is very aggressive to evil, she has also decided to train new styles of assassination martial arts and use guns for targeting as a part of her practices in being a brave woman aside from assassin. Until the end of her educational life, her job is to find for the military organization, but she only chose Investigative Force and must be assigned with General Baxter alongside the other members of the organization because she wants her assassination and shooting skills to be improved more even and have a meeting with a fellow operative, Sam Ramsen, before being friends together at her best moment. Long period of time regarding the disastrous events of the first incident the Investigative Force encounters, Rina has been practicing for the days of her training along with her good friend Sam. However, she must find someone who is evil as an alignment she hates even there is a legal investigation. Customs Tier 1: Her redesigned attire from Space Monsters 3. Tier 2: Her original attire from the first entry of Space Monsters series. Move list Special Cards *Killer Shot - Rina pulls her handgun and can be determined by the punch button pressed: the light punch results an M1911 pistol, the medium punch results a MAC-10 sub-machine gun and the hard punch results a Desert Eagle magnum pistol. *Wave Jab - Rina does a dashing wave technique and hardly punch the opponent's torso. *Scissor Throw - Rina jumps using one leg for momentum and attempts to drive the other leg into the back of the head and the neck of the opponent. Upon contact, she slams them on the ground for instance. *Hard Pedal - Rina performs a forward flying single-handstand-style kick. The attack does not end there however; if the player continues to tap the kick button at precisely-timed intervals, Rina will continue to kick in a bicycle motion as she continues to ascend, ending with a heel kick which knocks down the opponent. *Lethal Sharper - Rina pulls out her deadly knife and slash or stab the opponent. *Deadly Thrust - Rina pulls her deadly knife and launches a flurry of knife thrusts which move faster than the eye can see. *Silent Bomb - Rina tosses a grenade with her one hand in stealthy motion targeted at front near the ground of the stage. Super Cards *Death Aggression - Rina charges forward to the opponent. When contacted, she then performs the series of powerful knife arts. *Strong Rampage - Rina unleashes multiple rounds with her guns ranged from pistol to magnum pistol in deadly fashion. Then rapid fires with M16A2 assault rifle and ends with a hard shot from Remington Model 870 shotgun. *Assassin Trap - Rina begins to change her normal stance into a deadlier variant. If an opponent strikes her with normal attack directly, she counters by delivering a brutal punch to their torso, temporarily stunning them. She then proceeds on to deliver a series of powerful assassination arts and ends with the deadly choke by grabbing the opponent's arms with her arms, turning close to their back and barely cracking their neck while choking. *Combo Implant - it's just like a V-ism version. This move makes other attacks quicker while the power bar is going down. Ultra Card *Passionate Prominence - Rina hardly blows the opponent by doing a slide kick to knock them down. If this connects, she then place a dynamite on the opponent to make them blasted with a massive damage once the time passes by and back flips away from it as she watches the explosion of prominence. Miscellaneous Introduction *You dare fight me, filthy cur? *My order is to destroy you... *I will not give up... in this. *I must... defeat you with my bare assassination skills. *"deep breathing" *My friend... why am I supposed to fight you now? (vs. Sam) *Time to prepare for military training. (vs. Billmore/Josh) *Ready to seize alien target. (vs. Nue) *A deceptive creature has been spotted. (vs. Mamizou/Kogasa/Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Warcanine/Kagerou) *A stealth master has been detected. (vs. Gast/Netsu) *Threat acquired. Ready for extermination. (vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi) *I... I hate evils around this world very much! (vs. all villains, except Nue, Kogasa, Dr. Horace, Yumemi and Overlimits) *A-All of our enemies... must be terminated! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *Ah... ugh... *"Pant pant" *"deep breathing" *My aggression is out of control. *Evil is nothing to me! *My anger thursts... for goodness. *Justice... has come. *I will not be forsaken! Victory Pose *What's the point in this... aggressive fight? *You won't get hurt, do you, filthy cur? *You are now expendable in this. *Defeat knows losing. Victory knows winning. *Justice is my... destiny. *Now you know my apology, my friend... Victory is now mine. (vs. Sam) *I have returned to the mission when my training is clear. (vs. Billmore/Josh) *The alien life-form has been immobilized. (vs. Nue) *Target terminated. Administering sedative. (vs. Mamizou/Kogasa/Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Warcanine/Kagerou) *Deception bypassed. Continuing the administrative mission. (vs. Gast/Netsu) *Ready to administer illegal experiments to captive. (vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi) *Immorality acquired... and you are defeated, evildoer! (vs. all villains, except Nue, Kogasa, *Dr. Horace, Yumemi and Overlimits) *You are not belong to this entire world forever! (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Very... bad! *Aw... damn it! Throw Attempt *Ugh... Other quotes during battle *Die! Win Quotes I am not evil... at all because I hate it even if I encountered those bastards surrounding me. As I was being aggressive, evils cannot stand a chance against me. I am the assassin! And you know what is the meaning of death to all sinfulness! Ugh... I don't know... anything. I must have... to get... free from every evil... So you don't fear me as always. Even two to four of you cannot take me down. Close call successful... Character-specific quotes vs. self: You are a known threat to my operation, and must be eliminated and reported to the HQ. vs. Sam: Don't worry, my best friend. I will destroy anyone who committed every evil act on this entire universe! vs. Nue: Alien taken into custody. I will go back to the laboratory with identity samples. vs. Mamizou/Kogasa/Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Warcanine/Kagerou: So... You are not one of the monstrous threat. What are you? vs. Landon: You've lost here because you were predictable. You tense up every time you reach for sniping. vs. Netsu: Stop... tricking those assassination skills... on me. vs. Satori: Why I am being obsessed with you?... As you do so, my mind hates evils... a lot... vs. Gast/Koishi: Even if you stalk around me, I will ignore you... for good. So get away from me! vs. Kokoro: Say, you look prettier... Sure it's very nice. vs. Wriggle/Mystia/Shinmyoumaru: I am not interested in playing kids' games. So get lost and go find your parents or relatives! vs. Rumia: Your darkness... makes me whole again for opposing the evil! vs. Alice: I could use some support... with your dolls to aid the investigative achievement. vs. Meiling: Will you mind if I take tea from you, lady? vs. Futo: I'm too... hungry for vengeance... Sigh... Never mind. vs. Byakuren: Your motorbike is still fast... for an assassin like me. vs. Reimu/Marisa/Sanae: Your deeds are greatly useful to us for involving various incidents like what we did for every military mission happened in my life. I now continue exterminating evils toward my hatred. vs. Billmore: Nice try, soldier. You've done the best thing you could in military training. But... I must continue my hatred against every evil I vengefully seek. So you better move on just like your best friend. vs. Josh: It is a pleasure to see why you are a bit vengeful on evils who oppose my own will. vs. Dick/Nash/Metal Commando: Hunting and taking down terrorists?... That operation is greatly investigative and consider yourself approved to the military. vs. Cirno: Only a foolish child who uses destructive tricks on the elders. vs. Seija: That is for robbing anything we had... I think you are too evil as you did so. vs. Miko: Red! Blue... Both of these deadly colors makes me confused! I don't wanna die in my life against every evil I seek! vs. Seiga: And so the reign of evil ends here, vile witch! vs. Tenshi: An angel! No! What I have done to her if she has neutrality? vs. Axl: vs. Guy: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Kevin: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Buckethead: vs. Travis: vs. David: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: vs. Millard: vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Keung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lang: vs. Muay: vs. Aiko: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Sakuya: vs. Rin: vs. Yuyuko: vs. Youmu: vs. Yukari: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Aya: vs. Hatate: vs. Kaguya: vs. Fujiwara: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: vs. Tewi: vs. Reisen: vs. Remilia: vs. Flandre: vs. Nitori: vs. Patchouli: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: vs. Utsuho: vs. Iku: vs. Yuuka: vs. Medicine: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: vs. Shikieiki: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: vs. Yumemi: vs. Hina: vs. Commandar Bon: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. William: vs. Moai King: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Looks like you're investigating through mission together with me, lady. So we members of the task force can't forget it eventually. Josh: Nice performances you styled there, Rina! Your improvement is usually paying off from the rest of us! Sam: Are you alright if I challenged you in battle, friend? Then hold your conduct to calm down and be ready for the next investigative operation. Axl: And that's for lulling me into great top-down missions that weren't possible to challenge! Gast: It's an honor to meet the assassin with a spy like me. Landon: Hmph... I used to be an assassin like you because I love sniping. Barris: Fighting monsters is also my attempt just like what you have fought aliens! Get it? Kevin: Assassins are no match for a tank commander! You'd never stand a chance on the battlefield! Captain Neo: You and I. All of humankind were born of the benevolence of earth. Butch: What should an assassin want with me? Chill on now. Allen: Looks like that there is just a sad display, feller. Dick: An assassin? Compared to terrorist, this is just a piece of trash. Metal Commando: A special operative, huh? Looks like you got a lot more training than that. Millard: So you are from the place of democracy/NATO. I like that too! Reimu: Leave the Youkai resistance to me, sir/ma'am. Marisa: So you're really starting to get the hang of Youkai extermination, huh? Sanae: Do you know what Youkai extermination is? Only easterners like me can handle it. Byakuren: At our temple, we also have some kind of U.M.A. But we're on good terms with it. Mamizou: And I thought that you call me an alien but I'm not. Just to know that my only urban legend I possess is Men in Black. Aya: Hmm… Maybe I would take a story on I.F. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Ichirin: To those who are Youkai hunters, I cannot allow you to hunt down a Youkai that follows our faith. Reisen: Now you know the Lunar Defense Corps are no pushovers at hand-to-hand combat, Rookie Rina. Koishi: You'll forget me as soon as I leave, but I hope the beating I gave you will fix your aggressive soul. Futo: Thou aggressive soul must have mercy over the evils seeking thee. Miko: An assassin, eh? Why you start attacking me if I have something bad? You must know that I am morally ambiguous in doing anything. Kasen: I hope your guns will bring the protection of humanity from monster invaders, my friend. Kokoro: A mask of pain. Why do you wear such a mask? Commandar Bon: You supposed to be an assassin? For irregular operations? Then make us for your military, private! Shinmyoumaru: Now you are the hunted one! Ending (Rina is standing at front of Overlimit's dead body) Rina: you're finished... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Category:Anti-Hero